Netflix And Chill
by Charlie no esta Charlie se fue
Summary: [Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".] AU. A Levi le gusta morder. No sabe si es por necesidad de marcar sus posesiones o simplemente le gusta la sensación de la piel contra sus dientes. De cualquier manera, a Eren no le molesta. A él le gusta morder... y ser mordido. Riren.


Digamos que me basé en algunas situaciones reales para escribir esto. (?)

 **Pairing:** Levi x Eren (Riren)

 **Summary:** A Levi le gusta morder. No sabe si es por necesidad de marcar sus posesiones o simplemente le gusta la sensación de la piel contra sus dientes. De cualquier manera, a Eren no le molesta. A él le gusta morder... y ser mordido. (luego lo voy a editar af)

 **Advertencias:** OoC, Eren masoquista —aunque eso es canon—, Netflix (?)

 **Aclaración:** Eren tiene diecisiete años y Levi dieciocho, porque esa diferencia de edad lo hace más hot (¿?)

* * *

 **Nota:** hace mucho tiempo que dejé de leer en español y empecé a leer en inglés como método de práctica. Ahora se me hace raro¿? redactar en mi lenguaje porque se lee todo como que diferente xD. En fin, como no tengo beta y pasaron meses desde la última vez que escribí algo, no estoy muy segura de si está "bien escrito" o es cualquier cosa(?) así que si quieren corregirme algo respecto a eso no me quejo. -se va-

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** yo sólo sé que no se nada (?)_

* * *

 **Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

* * *

A Levi le gusta morder. No sabe si es por necesidad de marcar sus posesiones o simplemente le gusta la sensación de la piel contra sus dientes. De cualquier manera, a Eren no le molesta. A pesar de que lo lleven a situaciones que involucren usar poleras de cuello alto en pleno verano, o inventar excusas ridículas en casos inevitables, rogando que la otra persona no cuestione más —como algunas veces tienden a hacer sus padres, y por lo general su hermana—.

Podrían estar en la cocina, Eren preparando su cena cuando Levi vendría, lo tomaría del cabello con cuidado y dejaría su cuello al descubierto para llenarlo de lamidas y mordiscos. O bien Eren recibiría una llamada de sus padres —a veces desde el otro lado del mundo desde que su trabajo les obligaba a viajar seguido— para preguntar si todo estaba bien y la situación se repetiría, con la diferencia de que no podría hacer ningún _sonido_ o debería dar explicaciones indeseadas. O también podrían estar solos en la casa, recostados en el sofá mirando una serie al azar en Netflix y Levi lo mordería; como ahora.

—Levi... quiero saber qué tiene que ver la chica del principio en todo esto, y no puedo si sigues así —reclamó.

Levi despegó su boca de los hombros de Eren y habló: —Puede que trabajase para John Andrews.

—¿Pero entonces cómo llegó a relacionarse con esos hombres?

Levi sonrió interiormente; su pareja tenía una gran curiosidad, y esa fue una de las principales razones por las que se conocieron (o más bien, Eren y su insistencia por saber el nombre del amigo de su hermana a quien había visto muy pocas veces).

—No lo sé —y con esa simple respuesta volvió a su anterior tarea, esta vez mordiendo con fuerza uno de los hombros de Eren, quien no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido y volver la mirada a su novio, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa juguetona. Suspirando en resignación tomó el mando del televisor y bajó el volumen al mínimo, volviendo a su anterior posición.

—Oh, vamos Eren —comenzó Levi, observando con gracia la (fingida) expresión molesta del menor—, podemos continuar viendo _Miss Fisher's_ luego.

Eren se limitó a hacer un puchero y desviar la mirada. No, de verdad no estaba molesto, pero se le hacía entretenido aparentarlo.

—¿Acaso no te gusta cuando —el mayor mordió el mismo lugar que antes, esta vez con suavidad— hago esto?

El castaño fingió ignorarlo. —Estoy molesto contigo.

Levi sonrió, y en un instante se ubicó arriba de Eren, con sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y una pierna entre las del chico, su rodilla peligrosamente cerca de sus regiones bajas. Complacido al notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, bajó hasta rozar aquellos labios y se desvió hacia su mandíbula, donde plantó el más ligero mordisco de los que Eren había recibido en su vida —que no habían sido pocos, porque Levi evidentemente tenía un gran fetiche con eso—.

—¿Sigues molesto?

—Tal vez... —Eren sonrió juguetón, presionándose casi imperceptiblemente contra su amante, fijando sus ojos en la mirada contraria. Y así se quedaron, observándose mutuamente por un par de minutos, en silencio. Hasta que Levi finalmente decidió que no quería aguantar más y cerró el espacio entre ellos, besando los labios ajenos.

Era un beso casto, con sus respiraciones tranquilas y sus rostros moviéndose con cuidado, que pronto se tornó en un beso apasionado cuando Eren lamió los labios de Levi y este aceptó la invitación, iniciando una batalla entre sus lenguas.

La temperatura de la sala comenzó a subir y el mayor cortó el beso, quitándose la camisa ansiosamente y volviendo al beso, esta vez con pequeños gemidos escapándose de ambos. Eren no perdió el tiempo y posó sus manos en el _deliciosamente_ tonificado abdomen de su amante, recorriéndolo con adoración.

Finalmente se separaron, jadeando. Eren habló:

—De verdad quería saber si esa chica tenía relación con John Andrews.

—Tendrás que ver el capítulo de nuevo.

Y volvieron a lo suyo, hasta que el suelo se cubrió de ropa y en las paredes resonaron sus voces agitadas.

* * *

Eren despertó casi cayendo del sofá, con Levi a su lado, ambos desnudos y cubiertos de fluidos, chupones y _mordidas_. Porque a Eren Jaeger le gusta ser mordido, y _morder._

O al menos eso pensó hasta escuchar el tono de sms de su celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans. _Espero que no sea otro mensaje de si quiero recibir chistes gratis._ Por suerte los pantalones no habían caído muy lejos, por lo cual sólo tuvo que estirarse un poco hasta alcanzarlos y tomar su teléfono. Desbloqueó la pantalla y entró a los mensajes.

De no ser porque Levi estaba durmiendo a su lado hubiera gritado.

 _22:09_

 _ **Mikasa**_

 _Volvemos en 10 minutos.  
_

Ya eran 22:13. Levantándose como si no hubiera un mañana y tropezándose en el proceso sacudió a Levi repetidamente, hasta despertarlo.

—¡Levi, levantate ya! —Levi volvió a cerrar sus ojos—. Mi familia está a punto de llegar.

Y tan sólo eso bastó para que Levi se incorporara de un salto y comenzara a vestirse a la velocidad de la luz, cosa que Eren imitó. Volviendo a dejar los almohadones en su lugar y tratando de que el sillón no pareciera el típico "acaban de tener sexo aquí", arreglaron su ropa y cabello lo mejor posible —no había tiempo para una ducha rápida— hasta sentir la cerradura de la puerta siendo abierta.

Cuando Carla, Grisha y Mikasa entraron, sólo encontraron a Eren y Levi mirando alguna serie vintage en Netflix tranquilamente. Por supuesto, ellos no serían el tipo de chicos que al quedarse solos hacen todo tipo de cosas sucias en los muebles de la casa, ¿verdad?

 _Pero Mikasa sabía que lo que menos hicieron fue mirar el televisor, porque ella sí notó las marcas._

* * *

Fin.

Omg no tengo más inspiración

Bueno en realidad sí pero necesito dormir xD

La verdad quería que esto fuera un lemon kinky extenso pero terminó transformado en esto¿?

Tal vez a la próxima sí sea idk

En fin, gracias por leer c:

 **-Charlie :DdDD**

* * *

 **PD:** si hay alguien por acá que haya leído Epidemia, que no me venga a buscar con un rifle a casa por favor; puede que todavía haya esperanzas de que lo continúe(?)

 **PD2:** La serie que mencioné se llama Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries y es genial (L)


End file.
